Dear Serena
by Anastasia Sparlin
Summary: A look back into how Serena was created...and not by conventional means either!!!


Authors Note: This story is told from Serena's POV. I hope this turns out okay. It's my first fanfic.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Dear Serena   
  
In the days of old, no one knows exactly when, magic came to the world. With magic there are those who will use it for evil purposes. My sister is proof of that as it is. Oh, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I suppose I should start at the beginning where many a tale have begun. Now what I'm about to tell you will seem like nothing but a mere fairy story even if it does include dragons, fairies, elves, gnomes, wizards, and other such nonsense in the world today, but I assure you that it is not. When magic came to the world all those years ago all the people thought Mab some sort of goddess. But she was not and she herself knew this and it angered her terribly. She was not a goddess but Mab,Queen of the Fairies and Mistress of Magic. She was also a bit of a trickster. People built stone circles to honor Mab and her minions. Mab was very powerful for hundreds upon thousands of years, but like all things,people soon started to forget and that's where I come in. Before Mab had even considered Merlin for anything I had been chosen. I was not even a glint in my beautiful mother's eye when Mab came into play. My mother was a kind and gentle woman who carried her heart on her sleeve and the weight of the universe on her shoulders and a heavy heart within her at all times. My mother had married a man whom she did not love but was forced to marry. It had been a political marriage of some sort and believe you, me, my mother was not happy about it--at all!!! My father,by half,was King Maxwellion. He was somewhat nice man but my mother could never give her entire heart to him. Many, many years ago my mother had fallen in love with the man that I would come to know as my father, his name was Sean. He and my mother had met years ago and had fallen in love at first sight. They wrote letters back and forth and they constantly told each other that they loved each other. I know because my mother had kept every single letter he had sent to her. She kept them in silver box with a crescent-moon shaped opal on the top of it. AAAH! I'm off track again! I'm sorry but so many memories..... As I said before Mab was tricky and very clever. Too clever in my opinion. My mother was a believer in the old ways as many people soon stopped believing in Mab or just said that they didn't. Mab liked my mother for reasons that to this day I do not know why. My father, Maxwellion, however, was expendable. My father had hated Mab and all of her ways. She made a vow to punish him horribly. But she never told my mother about it. Before Mab even went to my mother that one fateful night Mab had already punished my father, but in a way that none of us knew about until it was too late. That night Mab went to my mother. "Serenity, the old ways are fading. You must help me," "How can I do that,Mistress?" "I will give you a child, Serenity. A baby girl. She will have power beyond imagining. The power of the universe and all dimensions. There will be no limit to her power. She will be my legacy," "Legacy?" "One day I will cease to exist and I want to ensure my immortality in something. You have always been a loyal follower so I have chosen you and two other women to help me do so," "What does my husband think of all this?" "He knows nothing--and you will not tell him!!" "But why? She'll be his child too!" "Yes, she will. But,alas,he's not like you and I," "What of the other two?" "The other two will be the Princess Venus and Princess Galaxia," "But there is no Princess Venus only a prince and his name is Brian, and who exactly is this Galaxia person?" "No! NO! NO! The queen of Venus will give birth to a princess and so will Galaxia's mother," "What will their power be like?" "Princess Venus will have the power of this solar system times ten than that of the normal senshi," "And the other girl?" "Her power is of everything else but the solar system. And don't ask Serenity--I will not reveal her whereabouts!!" "Why not? What danger is there in knowing?" "One day in the distant future she will kill both your daughter and the Princess of Venus. She will be known as the soul stealer. She will steal the star seed of each of the senshi thus causing them to die!" "Is she so evil?" "I bid you goodnight,Serenity. With the dawn comes the loss of my power," Mab disappeared in one sweeping motion of her midnight black dress. After Mab had gone my mother broke down into tears. She feared for my life even when I didn't have one. My mother loved me dearly,I know. She died saving my friends and my life. I love her for that. Later that night, my mother sat in the darkness of her bedchamber. My father had not yet returned from some sort of diplomatic journey. She sat there and pondered what Mab had told her. 'A child,' she thought. A creeking noise broke her train of thought and she looked up to see her son of only five years old smiled back at her in the doorway. She smiled at him and held out her arms to him. He came over to my mother and sat down in her lap. My older brother,had always been exceptionally good at knowing how people felt. I always kinda admired him for it. "Mother,is something wrong?" She smiled down at him and only hugged him closer. "No. Not anymore," ------------------------------------------------------------------ As I had said before Mab was extrememly clever and tricky. Sometime before I was conceived she had cursed my father as I said before. But sometime before I was born everyone knew how Mab had cursed him. She had made him a creature of the night,a vampire. The first vampire in point of fact. Any trace of human blood in my father's body had died and was replaced with evil. {Authors Note: YES!! I am going somewhere with this!! YEESH!!} The people of the moon kingdom revolted and dethroned him. The villagers had given him a fitting name, Dracula, which means "son of the devil." He soon left my mother and the moon. No one knows exactly what happened to him but he more than likely made a reign of blood and made other vampires like himself. My mother still remained queen through it all. Now,Sean,the man my mother had fallen in love with sometime ago, came to the moon soon after the revolt. A few months later,he and my mother were soon married. I was born soon after. I lived a normal happy childhood as a princess can even though I hardly saw my parents. Well, being rulers of the Silver Millenium, they had to go to a lot of meetings and trips to other planets to negotiate treaties and peace agreements. My mother's older brother, my Uncle Chris, took care of me and my siblings when my mother and father could not, which was quite often. My oldest brother,Michael, never cared much for Sean but I and my younger brothers and sister thought of him as our father. My twin brother,Edward and my twin sister Hecate adored other uncle, John. My younger brothers William and Jeffrey lived for my father and loved him a lot. Boy, I had a lot of siblings now that I think about it. When I was six, my Uncle Chris took me to see the new-born princess of Venus, Princess Mina. When I arrived there I could hardly believe that this little baby possessed the power of the solar system. It didn't seem like it could all fit inside her. But, hey , that's magic for ya! When I was there I met Prince Endymion for the first time. We developed an if-you-ever-make-fun-of-my-hair-again-I-will make your-life-a-living-hell relationship!! Well what do you want? I was six!! Mab stopped coming to the palace when Princess Mina was born. She spent all of her time with her and to tell you the truth I was finally glad to have her off my back!! Four years later...... I was running throughout the palace very excited that my parents were coming home the next day. As I was running throughout the palace and wreaking havoc wherever I went I ran dead smack into someone. Looking up from my place on the floor I looked right into the face of my Uncle Chris. He smiled at me kindly and gathered me up in his arms and took me to bed. As he was tucking me in he started to sing a lullaby to me that he sang every night. It was special because it was my lullaby and no one else's. I can still remember his voice singing it to me and when he did he made illusions to match his words.   
  
"Baby face don't grow so fast   
Make a special wish that will always last  
Rub this magic lantern   
He will make your dreams come true   
for you   
  
Ride the rainbow to the other side   
Catch a falling star and then take a ride   
To the river that sings and the clover that brings   
Good luck to you, it's all true   
  
Pink elephants and lemonade   
Dear Serena hear the laughter   
Running through the love parade   
Candy kisses and a sunny day, dear Serena   
See the roses raining on the love parade   
  
If the land of make believe is inside your heart   
It will never leave   
There's a golden gate where the fairies all wait   
And dancing moons, for you   
  
Close your eyes and you'll be there   
Where the mermaids sing as they comb their hair   
Like a fountain of gold you can never grow old   
Where dreams are made, your love parade   
  
Pink elephants and lemonade   
Dear Serena hear the laughter   
Running through the love parade   
Candy kisses and a sunny day, dear Serena   
See the roses raining on the love parade   
  
Your dreams are made inside the love parade   
It's a holiday inside the love parade   
On the merry-go-round of   
Lovers and white turtle doves   
Leprechauns floating by   
This is your lullaby   
Sugarplum fingertips kissing your honey lips   
Close your eyes sleepy head   
Is it time for your bed   
Never forget what I said   
Hang on you're already there   
  
Close your eyes and you'll be there   
Where the mermaids sing   
As they comb their hair   
Like a fountain of gold   
You can never grow old   
Where dreams are made, your love parade."   
  
Whenever he finished and when I was always dreaming of unicorns and rainbows and other such things he would kiss me on the forehead and let me sleep. When I awoke the next morning my parents were already back and I was so happy. I never left my mothers side that morning. After breakfast my father presented me with a golden retriever puppy. I named it Jessie. I took her to my room and I played with her for great deal of that morning. My sister got a rabbit and she was satisfied with that. My brother, Michael,got a really nice horse and my other three brothers each got a dog. That morning my father,uncle,I,and my youngest brother William decided to have a picnic and to allow my father to tell us everything that had happened on his trip. He told us about when he was at Uranus and how he accidentally came face to face with a flying dragon. The sea monsters on Neptune and the forests on Jupiter. I so longed to go to all of these places but I was told I was too young many, many, times. Oh,God,I don't like remembering what came next. I can never forget that fateful walk. We were walking through a silver forest. I was riding on my uncle's shoulders and my brother was holding my father's hand and were walking behind us. All at once a man stepped out from behind a tree. My uncle stopped abruptly and my father who was talking to my brother noticed my uncle had stopped rather quite suddenly at the sight of the man. My uncle set me down and told me and my brother to go hide behind a bush. When we were out of sight,my father went to stand by my uncle. My father asked what the man wanted but he only smiled and energy crackled around him. From where I was, I could see my uncle's eyes widen. My uncle ran to my father and pushed him down. The man fired an energy blast. My uncle was hit in the chest and fell to the ground holding his chest in agony and pain. My father watched him fall and looked back up in shock. The man threw an energy knife towards my father and hit him in the throat. He choked on his own blood. My brother, William, ran from behind the bush. I tried to stop him--Oh God how I tried, but my arm just wasn't long enough, I wasn't quick enough. I tried to grab him I really did but all I grasped was air. My brother ran to my father's body. I could hear my brother crying over my father's death. My brother looked at the man through his tears and even I could see the hate and anguish in his eyes. But through my brother's teary eyes he saw an energy blast headed right for him. He turned towards my father's face and then the blast hit him. He didn't even try! He didn't even try. He flew away from my father's body and near the bush where I was still hiding. It took almost all of my entire being to keep from screaming. Through the leaves I saw the man smile. He then disappeared in a flash of pink/purple portal. Shakily, I crept from behind the bush and immediately went to my brother's side to see if he was still alive or breathing at least. But he wasn't breathing and never would again. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth. I put my head on his chest to listen for at least some sign of a heartbeat. There was none. I then crawled to my father. I knew he was dead as I saw his eyes glazed over. I shakily closed them. I then wentb to my uncle. I could hear him breathing shallow. I shook him gently. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me and held my cheek. I think that in that instant I knew that he knew that he was going to die. His hands and chest were covered in blood. As he fought and gasped for air he spoke to me. He said something to me that I have remembered and has haunted me ever since that day.  
  
"Fight.....and fulfill your destiny."   
  
Then, his hand slipped from my face and he died. I collapsed onto his bloody chest sobbing. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember it was night time and I could hear Princess Uranus and Prince Endymion off in the distance calling for me. I turned my head and looked at my uncle's face. He looked as if he was sleeping. I turned my head away and laid there until I was found. Even now, I look back on that day. My uncle didn't have to die like that. He gave his life to protect my father, brother, and myself. I love him for that. I never reallly smiled after that. I didn't sing. I didn't laugh. I didn't come out of my room for a week. Then one day, I started acting happy. As if nothing in the world could bother me. Everyone must have thought that I finally came out of my shell. Not many people know this and I haven't admitted this to anyone, not even Darien. But the reason why I acted so happy and carefree all the time was because I didn't want anyone to know how much I was hurting inside. I guess the only time that I felt truly happy was many, many years later. My mother cried for days at a time when she was told. My brother, Edward, hated me after that. He told me it was all my fault. I know it wasn't but I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, he was right. Here I was, supreme princess of the Silver Millenium, I'm supposed to have all of this power,and I can't even save my family. My sister hated me and turned on me. I don't know what happened to her but I heard that she was with the Negaverse. Michael and Jeffrey tried their best to cheer me up,but they soon gave up. Jeffrey threw himself into his studies and Michael took over the armies that my father had left behind.   
  
Eleven years later.......   
  
My twenty-first birthday. It was eleven years ago today that my uncle,brother,and father were murdered. A lot has happened since then, Michael was killed in a war with the Negaverse. At the funeral I didn't even cry. I shed a tear for him and that was all. Edward left and went to live with Orion, his best friend since childhood. He never forgave me. Jeffrey, has become an excellent scholar and he and Amy love to have contests on who is the smarter person. Amy beats him every time but he has come close to beating her at times. Raye has become my natural enemy but she's also my best friend. Raye loves to sing at all of the grand balls. Lita loves to sing as well but instead she shows cook pointers most of the time and loves to play bodyguard. Mina......what's there to say? All right, all right, there's a lot to say about her. She has a beautiful voice and loves to sing. She loves to go after Endymion with a 2x4 every day and threaten to kill him. She loves to cause mischief and let guards down gently when she tells them that she has no interest in them whatsoever. {YEAH RIGHT!! That girl will throw them out a window just to get the point across!} Princess Alexis of the Uranus kingdom and Princess Michelle of the Neptune kingdom had found an interest in each other. I wished them the best. Princess Susan of the Pluto kingdom leapt about from time to time seeing what was what and when was when. Princess Holly of the Saturn kingdom liked to stay at home and she mostly kept to herself. I had finally found love. Who knew? I found it in Endymion. He and I were engaged. Well, as I said, I was now twenty-one. I looked at the Grand Hall and all of the decorations. It was absolutely gorgeous. People were starting to arrive. I was extremely nervous. I looked at my four friends and they were just as nervous as I was or more so. I knew what they were doing. They were waiting for Jedite,Nephrite,Zoisite,and Malachite. Apparently they had fallen in love with the four generals. Raye had fallen in love with Jedite whom she called a "Greek God". {Go fig?!} Lita had fallen in love with Nephrite whom she thought had stars in his eyes. Amy had fallen in love with Zoisite whom she thought was extremely bright and she even thought he was handsome. Now this is just my opinion but you know how in every group of friends there is couple where you know the guy is gay! I didn't say that!!!!!! Someone else did--ALEX!!!! Anyway, Mina had fallen in love with Malachite because they argued so well together. But all of my friends were all dressed up and looked very elegant. Raye was wearing a long red, oriental type dress, with a long slit up the side that went up to her mid-thigh. Amy was wearing a blue dress with was actually low-cut! It spread out to cover the rest of her though. Lita was wearing a pale green dress that was being held up by her sleeves. It was a very tight fit although I will say. Her "talent" was very much on display. There was a long slit up the side of her dress that reached her hip. Mina was wearing a white and yellow oriental-type dress with slits on both sides and they both went up to her mid-thigh. I was looking for Endymion of course. I was wearing a white dress with silver lining and little puffs of material slightly below my shoulders. {Authors Note: Her princess dress people!!!!!} Finally, I saw them. They entered through the side door and they hurriedly made their way towards us. Then I saw my mother step up beside the orchestra and she stood before the crowd of people. What was my mother doing? I didn't get a chance to think about it long. Because my mother was starting to talk and I took notice.   
  
"Today is Serenity's twenty-first birthday which means that she is old enough to finally have her birthright bestowed upon her. She is finally ready to accept the power that was given to her so long ago. Serenity will you come up here?"   
  
As I approached my mother I could feel eyes on me. I didn't feel comfortable going up there. I had a very bad feeling. When I finally approached my mother offered her hands. I grasped them both and I instantly fell into a trance. I don't really know what happened but I was told that I glowed silver and blue and that I was floating. When I finally came back to reality I felt different. My mother held a mirror in her hand and there on my head was my crescent moon. Plain as day! I finally had it! I had my power. But I couldn't enjoy it. I kept remembering how I and my uncle and my father talked about how proud they were gonna be of me when I finally became complete. I decided that it was time. I was gonna say goodbye. My mother stepped down and I looked towards the orchestra. I was gonna sing. For the first time in eleven years, I was gonnna sing. I was gonna say goodbye. Finally. As the familiar melody started playing I don't know if I started to cry but I saw my mother's eyes. She smiled at me and nodded with the knowledge that I was going to let them go. There was no point in holding on when I had such friends that loved and supported me. I saw my best friend Mina nod her understanding as well. I had somewhat taken her under my wing. She became somewhat like my little sister. She knew my pain. More than the others. I started to sing and oh I sang! I felt the power behind my voice. I felt them with me. I felt my proud father's spirit within me. I felt my uncle there to love and support me once again. I felt my brother there to hug my heart and laugh at my tears. And I felt the words.....   
  
THE END ****************************************************************** I hope you guys liked this. This is my first fanfic in case you haven't guessed. I know it got a little crappy at the end but what can you expect? I slept like three hours last night! 'kay? Now for the legal stuff: Sailor Moon and associated characters do not belong to me. They belong to Naoko {God Bless Her!} Takeuchi. The song "Dear Jessie" is Madonna's. DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T NEED TO BE SUED!!!! ALL YOU'LL GET IS MAYBE A DIME IF YOU'RE LUCKY!!!!!!!! 


End file.
